Forum:2012-12-24 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- ' ' Interesting clue into what is coming: Cheyenne Wright ask for help (on Facebook also) tracking down when the second light was lit. That suggests the third light is showing up soon. Argadi (talk) 20:50, December 23, 2012 (UTC) : It came sooner than I expected. Cheyenne/Phil/Kaja/Agatha: You light up my life. Argadi (talk) 12:49, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::They do indeed. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 23:22, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :I found myself torn between showing the lights and showing Agatha in this exceedingly dramatic pose. Agatha won. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 06:19, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :I suspect that THIS is the spark that the castle was asking for and it got a full on recharge. If Franz is any indication, the Castle is about to roar to life and every defense that it has available to it will be activated. Theres gotta be some powerful defenses in mechanicsburg. 07:02, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Three lights being on at the same time suggests that three necessary conditions for the Castle to be fully operational have now been met. The question now running aroiund in my head is, "What were the three conditions, exactly?" -- Billy Catringer (talk) 07:06, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :::My guess would be either the return of the heterodyne{s} or the castle 'mind' being repaired, confirmation that the person claiming to be the heterodyne is really a heterodyne, and third, getting a major battery recharge. 07:14, December 24, 2012 (UTC) And the Heterodyne screams defiance from the walls of Mechanicsburg! AndyAB99 (talk) 11:12, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, THAT sounds like a good candidate for light #3 to me. 14:08, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Or the new Heterodyne is doing tha same as the olde ones "Dansing naked in the rain, trying to shot down the moon". :-) Agge.se (talk) 12:26, December 24, 2012 (UTC) So we've been assuming so far that the lights are signalling the castles acceptance. We thought that she'd already passed all the tests, and had been fully accepted as the Heterodyne. But maybe this was a final exam? ..."A possible Heterodyne can and must prove their claim by defending the town with everything they have, and/or having a big defiant rant on the walls, and/or making a Big Boom." If so, what will happen next? As Von Zinzer pointed out, the castle has been overating for twenty-something years on dregs of power and was still able to operate all those traps and stuff, it's obvious that it's pretty powerful. But is it possible that it was holding back, still not 110% convinced that she really was a real Heterodyne? If so, then what will it do now that it's 100% powered up ''and ''really to serve the certified new Heterodyne? Also, that might not be what the lights indicated, even. It may have been, say, the subconcious of the Castle's AI deciding how much energy it was willing to expend on the claimant. Or, a meter to say how powered up it is. Or, it might not even be the Castle, per se. It could be some killer Heterodyne Clank slowly powering up to help defend the Heterodyne. Or yet another thing we never could have predicted! HeterodyneGirl (talk) 23:39, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Just to note: that is no longer Gil's zappy stick Agatha is holding, That is now her power staff. AndyAB99 (talk) 01:47, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Just for Giggles This is a lot like watching Mel Gibson playing William Wallace. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 14:04, December 24, 2012 (UTC) IDIOTS!! Who decided that THREE lights would be ENOUGH? -- SpareParts (talk) 23:00, December 24, 2012 (UTC)